Non-manipulables
by Sombral de Nuit
Summary: "Non-manipulable : Moldu présentant une insensibilité totale à la magie sous toutes ses formes, sortilège/potions/etc." Ou lorsque Albus Dumbledore à la bonne idée de faire accéder des moldus à la magie.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, voici le début de ma deuxième fic, pas tout à fait dans le même style que la première puisque moins humoristique (mais y aura de l'humour quand vous en faites pas :p). Toujours un UA, sans la présence des personnages de J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

* * *

**Prologue.**

_- Elle l'aime comme jamais elle n'a aimé auparavant. Mais le passé a été modifié et aujourd'hui ils ne se connaissent même pas…_

_- Mmh je vois. Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ?_

_- Que vous lui donniez une chance, une chance d'être à nouveau heureuse, avec lui._

_- Remonter le temps est interdit, vous le savez._

_- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de remonter le temps, il existe une autre méthode._

_- A quoi pensez-vous ?_

_- La magie peut guérir et arranger bien des choses Albus, même chez les moldus._

_- Vous voulez dire … vous voulez que je leur donne accès à notre monde ?_

_- Pas seulement à notre monde, à Poudlard. A la magie. Ce ne sont pas des moldus ordinaires et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Des non-manipulables qui, comme tout le monde a pu le voir, ont connaissance de notre monde, de notre existence, de notre école, et personne ne sait comment._

_- Vous me demandez de prendre un grand risque là, leur donner des pouvoirs…_

_- … Révéler ceux qu'ils ont déjà serait plus juste._

_- Les faire entrer dans notre école…_

_- … Qu'ils connaissent déjà._

_- Vous savez que si cela ne marche pas, et même si ça marche d'ailleurs, nous ne pourrons plus revenir en arrière ? Ils resteront sorciers à vie._

_- Je le sais._

_- Et vous voulez prendre le risque que ça échoue ?_

_- Il y a peu de risques que ça échoue._

_- Très bien._

La silhouette encapuchonnée incline la tête et sort de la pièce. Albus Dumbledore demeure pensif. Révéler leurs pouvoirs à des non-manipulables et leur faire accéder à Poudlard, cela ne s'est vu qu'une fois dans l'histoire de la magie, il y a bien longtemps et très peu de personnes sont au courant. Il se demande comment son interlocuteur, qui lui a paru si jeune, a eu vent de cette histoire. Cela le rend perplexe. Doit-il accéder à sa demande ? Après tout il ne sait pas pourquoi cela lui tient tant à cœur de réunir ces deux moldus. Cette jeune personne lui a toujours, et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, imposé un immense respect, lors de leurs trois rencontres. Et très peu de personnes font cet effet à Albus Dumbledore. Il se rassoit derrière son bureau, il a pris sa décision. Demain certains moldus se réveilleront avec une drôle de surprise…


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre 1.**

**29 Août, 10h46. Point de vue Sarah.**

Le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le ciel quand je me décide enfin à ouvrir les yeux. En grande adepte du ne-me-réveille-pas-avant-midi-ou-je-t'étripe, j'estime ne pas avoir fini ma nuit mais ma mère n'en a cure et continue de tambouriner à la porte.

_- Allez debout là-dedans !_

_- Ouais, j'arrive._

Je grogne pour la forme, car je sais que ça ne sert à rien, me lève et me rassois aussitôt sur mon lit. Ma chambre tourne et le sol tangue dangereusement sous mes pieds. Je n'aurais pas dû faire la fête aussi tard hier, en plus je ne me souviens plus que de la moitié de ce qu'il s'est passé, il va falloir que je demande à Eva. Après quelques minutes je peux enfin me lever, j'enfile un jogging par-dessus ma culotte et sort de ma chambre. Dans le couloir je passe devant la salle de bain où se trouve mon père qui me fait un magnifique sourire plein de dentifrice, une brosse à dents dans une main et un peigne dans l'autre. Qui a dit que seules les femmes savaient faire plusieurs choses à la fois ? Certainement pas moi. Mais il faut dire aussi que dans ma famille les spécimens mâles ont une grande tendance à être en retard, ce qui fait qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix. Je descends les escaliers en essayant d'éviter les oreillers que mes frères me lancent dessus.

_- 50 points si on te touche, 100 points si c'est la tête._

_- C'est pour la vaisselle, y en a une montagne._

_- Les gars je viens de me réveiller soyez symp…_

Un oreiller bien envoyé me coupe la parole. 100 points pour Gaël, Antoine se tapera donc la vaisselle. En criant à l'injustice et à la tricherie, il court derrière le plus jeune pour se venger. Maturité = 0, et dire qu'ils ont 16 et 20 ans. Je soupire et file à la cuisine où je serai enfin tranquille. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Plus de Chocapic, plus qu'un demi-verre de lait et la brioche a encore disparu. Tant pis, je me consolerai avec le pot de Nutella qui fera office de petit déjeuné. Je vais au salon m'affaler sur le canapé, je plante ma cuillère dans la pâte à tartiner, allume la télé et commence un décompte mental. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

_- Saraaaaah pose ce Nutella, et viens manger à table !_

J'ignore ma mère et esquisse un sourire. Dentifrice, oreillers, brioche disparue et pot de Nutella, c'est un matin ordinaire. Et qu'est-ce que j'aime ça.

Soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Ça m'étonne, d'habitude personne ne viens sonner aussi tôt. Ma mère va ouvrir la porte et quelques secondes après je l'entends étouffer un cri. Oula, qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Je me lève et va la rejoindre, et je la trouve les mains sur la bouche devant un homme assez vieux, avec une longue barbe blanche et d'encore plus longs cheveux tout aussi blancs, un chapeau pour le moins étrange sur la tête et vêtu d'une longue robe. Non, je n'y crois pas !

_- Euh maman, est-ce que tu peux me laisser parler avec le monsieur s'il te plait ?_

Ma mère n'a jamais été très tolérante sur l'excentricité exagérée de certaines personnes. Elle est pour la liberté d'expression et estime que chacun peut s'habiller comme il veut, mais il y a des limites. Et une robe pareille sur un homme de cet âge, coiffé de cette façon dépasse sans aucun doute les limites de ma mère. Elle acquiesce et file rejoindre mon père toujours dans la salle de bain. Je pose la cuillère de Nutella que j'ai toujours dans la main et invite le visiteur à venir s'asseoir dans le salon.

_- C'est très joli chez vous._

_- Merci, Mr Dumbledore._

_- Oh, je vois que vous me connaissez déjà, les rumeurs sont donc réelles._

_- Pardonnez-moi mais quelles rumeurs ?_

_- Dans notre monde nombreux, si ce n'est tous, sont ceux qui savent qu'il existe dans le pays sept moldus appelés non-manipulables. Ces sept moldus sont, personne ne sait comment, au courant de l'existence du monde sorcier, de l'existence de la magie et même de l'existence de Poudlard. Et apparemment de mon existence aussi._

Il me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et sourit. Je ne comprends pas tout là.

_- Des non-manipulables ? Et comment savez-vous que nous sommes au courant ?_

_- Non-manipulables car plusieurs fois des Oubliators du Ministère de la Magie ont tenté d'effacer ceci de votre mémoire. Un échec à chaque fois. Vous êtes apparemment tous les sept insensibles à la magie. Et je pense qu'il s'agit là d'une manifestation de vos pouvoirs._

_- Nos… nos pouvoirs ?_

_- Oui, vos pouvoirs. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de laisser des non-manipulables dans la nature, c'est pourquoi la décision a été prise de révéler vos pouvoirs. Miss Busby, je suis ravi de vous annoncer que dès à présent vous êtes une sorcière._

**30 Août, 1h18. Point de vue Eva.**

Hot and dangerous

If you're one of us, then roll with us

'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love

And we've got hot-pants on enough

And yes of course we does

We're running this town, just like a club

And no, you don't wanna mess with us

Got Jesus on my necklace-ace-ace

Je laisse mon corps se déhancher sur la musique. Faire la fête c'est un peu comme un seconde nature pour moi, sortir, draguer, boire, j'aime ça. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas bien pour la santé et tout, mais on s'en fou, on ne vit qu'une fois, on a qu'une jeunesse alors il faut profiter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

I've got that glitter on my eyes

Stockings ripped all up the side

Looking sick and sexyfied

So let's go-o-o

Let's go !

Je me tourne et aperçois un mec carrément canon qui me regarde, accoudé au bar. Très bien, j'ai compris le message. Un coup d'œil appuyé, un petit sourire, je continue de danser, fait un tour sur moi-même et lorsque je me retourne le voilà juste devant moi. Sans un mot il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et nous voilà en train de danser ensemble.

Tonight we're going hard, hard, ha-ha-ha-hard

Just like the world is ours, ours, ou-ou-ou-ours

We're tearin' it apart, part, pa-pa-pa-part

You know we're superstars

We are who we are

Il se penche vers moi et me glisse quelques mots à l'oreille.

_- Viens, on sera mieux dehors._

Mmh, étrange. Mais je le suis sans poser de question, l'alcool que j'ai dans le sang n'aidant pas. Après être passé récupérer mes affaires au vestiaire il m'emmène à l'écart, dans un endroit assez isolé. Euuh, je ne veux pas me faire violer hein…

Il se retourne vers moi, garde le silence quelques secondes puis se métamorphose en fille. Attendez, se métamorphose en fille ?! Sur le moment je suis trop choquée pour bouger et c'est sans doute grâce à ça qu'il, enfin elle, a eu le temps de m'attraper par le bras et de m'expliquer ce qu'elle fait là.

_- Bonsoir Eva Willys. Je me présente, je m'appelle Nymphadora Tonks et je suis là pour t'amener au professeur Dumbledore qui a beaucoup de choses à te dire._

_- Pardon ? Vous avez dit le professeur Dumbledore ? Comme Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard ?_

Sans un mot elle acquiesce. Je n'en reviens pas, le professeur Albus Dumbledore qui est le directeur de l'école de Poudlard, et je vais le rencontrer. Ah quand je vais dire ça aux autres ils vont être dégoûtés. Je regarde la jeune fille.

_- Excusez-moi, vous êtes métamorphomage c'est ça ?_

_- C'est ça. Tu es bien renseignée à ce que je vois, les rumeurs n'étaient donc pas infondées._

_- Les rumeurs ?_

_- Le monde sorcier connait ton existence, ainsi que celle de tes six camarades. Ça fait longtemps qu'on vous surveille._

Wouah, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. En quelques minutes les effets de l'alcool ont totalement disparu, ce qu'elle a l'air de remarquer. Elle repose sa main sur mon bras et on disparaît de devant la boite de nuit.

**30 Août, 15h51. Point de vue Cloé.**

_- Alors Cloé, on va où maintenant ?_

_- Ben écoute, on a fait Zara, New Look, Topshop, alors je crois qu'il ne nous manque plus que H&M ?_

J'adore ces après-midi shopping avec Eloïse, mais ma carte bleue aime un peu moins. On est en ville que depuis deux heures et j'ai déjà dépensé un peu plus de 150£, et c'est sans parler des 200£ dépensés par Elo', cette fille est une machine à dépenser. Des fois je me dis même que je devrais passer une annonce.

"Tu as trop d'argent et tu ne sais pas quoi en faire ? Tu en as marre des profiteurs qui n'en veulent qu'à ta fortune ? Tu souhaites tout perdre en une journée pour pouvoir vivre tranquille ? Alors appelle Eloïse au *****, argent dépensé en 24h maximum, satisfait ou remboursé. Offre à saisir !"

Mais après je me dis qu'elle a bien assez de vêtements/chaussures/maquillage comme ça. Elle pourrait ouvrir un magasin. On prend la direction du magasin suivant quand j'entends mon téléphone sonner. Je le sors de ma poche et au même moment celui d'Elo' sonne aussi. J'ouvre le sms que j'ai reçu.

**De : Eva :)**

**Meuf, alerte rouge, ils savent**

**qu'on sait, attends-toi à une**

**visite.**

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je regarde Eloïse, la même expression devant son écran de portable. Je regarde par-dessus son épaule et voit qu'elle a reçu le même message que moi mais envoyé par Sarah.

_- Tu crois que c'est sérieux, qu'ils savent vraiment ?_

Je hoche la tête avant de lui répondre.

_- Oui. Mais bon, on verra bien. En attendant je crois qu'il nous reste quelques sous à dépenser !_

On fonce à l'intérieur du magasin en nous dirigeant dans des directions différentes. Pour elle les tee-shirts et pour moi les robes. J'en repère rapidement trois et file vers les cabines, bientôt rejointe par Elo' et sa montagne de tee-shirt.

_- Euuh, tu sais que tu ne pourras pas acheter tout ça ?_

_- Je sais, mais ça ne coûte rien de juste essayer._

_- Mmh, certes._

Je disparais dans ma cabine et commence les essayages. Première robe trop grande et il n'y a plus la taille en dessous, dommage. La deuxième est pas mal du tout mais beaucoup trop chère. J'enfile la dernière, une superbe robe noire en dentelle et sort de la cabine pour la montrer à Eloïse.

_- Elo' rega…_

Je me retrouve face à un homme au teint fatigué, avec d'immenses cernes sous les yeux et des vêtements assez miteux. Celui-là il devrait faire un petit relooking et passer chez une esthéticienne.

J'entends la voix d'Elo' sortir de la cabine voisine.

_- Cloé ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Euuh Elo', tu devrais venir._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Elle sort de la tente et se fige devant l'inconnu. Étrangement même avec sa dégaine il dégage une énergie non négligeable. Il nous sourit et nous dis de vite finir nos achats, il faut qu'il nous parle. On retourne donc se changer, on passe à la caisse payer nos articles et on le rejoint dehors.

A peine devant lui Eloïse ne peut se retenir.

_- Vous êtes là pour nous dire que vous êtes au courant du fait qu'on connait votre existence, non ?_

_- Si, c'est bien ça. Je parie que ce sont vos amies qui vous ont prévenue._

_- Oui c'est elles._

_- Bien. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin et je dois vous amener au professeur Dumbledore qui vous expliquera quelques petites choses._

Je le regarde avec un air méfiant.

_- Vous n'allez pas vous en prendre à notre mémoire ?_

_- Haha non ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas mon intention, ni celle d'Albus. Et puis même si nous le voulions nous ne pourrions pas_

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que vous êtes des non-manipulables. Mais assez parlé, je vais vous conduire au professeur Dumbledore, attrapez mon bras._

On s'accroche chacune à un de ses bras et dans un craquement sonore la rue marchande disparaît. Ou alors on disparaît de la rue marchande. C'est plus logique.

**30 Août, 16h13. Point de vue Ryan.**

Je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Ça fait maintenant deux heures que nous sommes tous les trois enfermés dans ce bureau sans rien d'autre à faire que tourner en rond. La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé enfermé comme ça dans un bureau c'était celui du proviseur du collège il y a quelques années. Un mauvais souvenir. Pas que ça m'ait empêché de faire d'autre conneries mais les fois suivantes j'ai juste bien fait attention à ne pas me faire prendre.

_- Eh mec, tu ne peux pas arrêter de bouger cinq minutes ? Tu me donne le tournis._

Je me tourne vers Pénélope, assise sur une vieille malle. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'inquiéter plus que ça, c'est tout elle. Honnêtement je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu stresser pour quoi que ce soit, elle ne perd jamais son clame c'est un truc de dingue. Je me plante devant elle et croise les bras.

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Penny ?_

_- D'abord arrête de m'appeler comme ça tu seras gentil, ensuite je ne sais pas moi, tu n'as qu'à faire comme Baptiste et dormir._

_- Dormir ? Tu me demande de dormir alors qu'on est enfermé dans un bureau remplit d'objets plus étranges les uns que les autres, où on est censé attendre Albus Dumbledore, un sorcier ?_

Je la regarde comme si elle était devenue folle. Enfin non, elle est devenue folle ça ne fait aucun doute. Dormir dans une telle situation ? Im-po-ssi-ble !

_- Bah, Bapou le fait bien lui._

_- Ouais mais c'est Baptiste, il dort tout le temps. Un tremblement de terre ne le réveillerait même pas._

_- Eh je vous entends hein. Penny si tu ne veux pas de Penny t'oublie le Bapou d'accord ? Et Ryan, tout dépend de la magnitude dudit tremblement de terre, un tremblement de magnitude 2 ne te réveillerai pas toi non plus._

_- Rendors-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises toi._

Il se rallonge sur son tapis (oui monsieur n'a pas trouvé mieux qu'un tapis), je soupire et m'assois à côté de Pénélope. Je vais devenir fou si ça continue, et entre Penny qui est plus zen qu'un moine Bouddhiste et Bapou qui dort ça n'arrange rien. Je me relève à peine pour reprendre mes cent pas que la porte s'ouvre. Rentrent dans le bureau Eva, Sarah, Eloïse et Cloé, suivies de trois autres personnes. Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf que Cloé a déjà sauté dans mes bras. Euuh, quelqu'un peut la détacher ? Je stresse et quand je stresse j'ai besoin d'air. Elle finit par me lâcher et on se tourne tous vers les trois autres personnes présentent. A gauche un mec à l'air paumé, vêtements miteux et tout ce qui va avec, à droite une jeune femme plutôt jolie aux cheveux violets et au milieu un très vieux monsieur, avec une barbe et des cheveux d'une longueur à faire pâlir d'envie la plupart des filles que je connais.

_- Bienvenue à Poudlard._

_- Tiens c'est bizarre vous nous dites ça maintenant alors que ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on poireaute seuls ici._

…

_- D'accord pardon je me tais._

Bonne idée, il ferait bien de retourner dormir même. Le vieil homme sourit et reprend.

_- Nous vous avons, Nymphadora, Remus et moi-même, réunis tous les sept ici pour une bonne raison. Comme mes collègues l'ont dit à certains d'entre vous, nous sommes au courant de votre existence et nous savons que vous connaissez la nôtre. Mais avant d'en dire plus, j'aimerais savoir une chose. Comment avez-vous appris l'existence du monde sorcier ?_

Je regarde les autres, perplexe. On s'est promis de ne jamais divulguer cette histoire, jamais. Mais j'avoue qu'on n'a pas vraiment prévu l'éventualité que celui qui nous poserait la question soit un sorcier. Finalement Eva s'avance. Elle a toujours été celle qui prenait les décisions. Enfin non, on prend tous des décisions, tous ensemble, mais disons que c'est celle qui se fout le plus du fait qu'on ne soit pas d'accord, quand elle pense que ce qu'elle veut faire est la meilleure solution, elle le fait et au diable les envies des autres. Ça a posé pas mal de problème dans le groupe d'ailleurs, par exemple la fois où… Bon ok j'ai compris ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. Je vous raconterais cette histoire plus tard, en attendant revenons au discours d'Eva.

_- Ça remonte à six mois si je ne me trompe pas. On faisait la fête chez Sarah, pour changer… ahem. Et d'un coup on a entendu un bruit chelou dehors, comme un craquement super sonore. On est allés à la fenêtre et on a vu deux personnes avec des capes à capuche, un peu comme dans les sectes ou quoi. Puis une des deux personnes a brandi une sorte de morceau de bois sur l'autre, a gueulé un truc sans queue ni tête et un éclair rouge, ou bleu je sais plus, ou peut-être même vert, je me souviens plus j'étais bourrée, à jaillit du bout de bois et a foncé sur l'autre. Genre duel de magiciens voyez ? Et quelques secondes plus tard autre craquement, enfin deux craquements cette fois, et ils avaient disparu. Ryan et Baptiste sont sortis voir et ont trouvé un bouquin par terre là où les deux gens chelous avaient disparu, un truc comme L'Histoire de la Magie je crois. Le lendemain quand on s'est réveillés on croyait tous à un rêve ou une hallucination collective, faut dire que ce qu'on avait consommé n'était pas très légal. Mais le livre était toujours là. On l'a lu en entier, et on s'est promis de ne jamais parler de cette histoire à qui que ce soit. Mais comme vous êtes des sorciers, et que vous vous êtes apparemment le fameux Albus Dumbledore, enfin voilà quoi._

_- Mmh, je vois._

Quoi ? Il « voit » et c'est tout ? Elle lui a fait un discours de malade, je ne l'ai jamais vu enchainer autant de mots d'un coup, enfin sauf quand elle est torchée, et lui il « voit » ? Mais ils vivent dans un monde de fous ces sorciers. Je le vois se mettre à faire les cents pas. Ah tiens je ne suis pas le seul au moins. Je me penche vers Penny.

_- Ah, tu vois ? Je ne suis pas le seul à faire les cents pas !_

Elle ne répond même pas et se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. Bah, j'ai l'habitude avec elle.

Le vieux monsieur aka Albus Dumbledore se plante devant nous et nous lance un regard flippant par-dessus ses lunettes.

_- Bien, j'ai maintenant une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle des non-manipulables, c'est-à-dire que vous êtes insensibles à la magie, aucun sortilège ne fonctionne sur vous. Impossible d'effacer votre mémoire, et pourtant les plus grands Oubliators du Ministère se sont penchés sur le sujet, impossible de vous faire du mal ou de vous tuer, mais impossible également de vous guérir par magie. Il en existe beaucoup dans le monde, et nous préférons les éloigner le plus possible de notre monde afin qu'ils n'en apprennent pas l'existence puisque nous ne pouvons effacer leur souvenirs. Cela n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois dans l'histoire qu'un non-manipulable apprenne notre existence._

_- Et qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?_

Je pose la question parce que là je m'inquiète un peu quand même, et le regard qu'il pose sur moi à cet instant n'arrange pas franchement les choses. Il me sourit et se tourne vers Sarah.

_- Miss Busby ?_

Elle soupire et se tourne vers nous. Euuuh, qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? La tension monte, on se regarde tous un peu inquiets, même Penny, et ça tombe.

_- Les gars, on est devenus des sorciers._


End file.
